The beginning of a new journey
by AngelCartsounis
Summary: [One Shot] After all these years at Mugiwara crew, only at the end of the journey is that Nami realizes what has always been in front of her. . . . . Review even if you don't like it so I can improve it. . . . . . . . . . .(Link para a fanfiction em português "fanfiction ponto net"/s/9859410/1/O-início-de-uma-nova-jornada , sem aspas e escrito que nem o site, não deixam por links.)


The water was cold, but bearable.

Sanji swam to the surface and took a breath, panting.

"It's really beautiful..."

Years had passed since the beginning of the Mugiwara crew. Without counting the training time before the Grand Line must have passed a 5 year, maybe even more... Everything happened too intensely to tell.

But which was the difference? Finally, the journey was coming to an end. Raftel, the last island of the Grand Line was really beautiful! Unforgettable was the moment they found the One Piece ... There is nothing to say, just that it was a great life lesson and an achievement for all.

Sanji never imagined that All Blue was there too...

He dived again, marveling at the diversity of colors of corals, seaweeds, fish ... The water was so clear he could see the sand moving in the floor when a fish passed near the ground. It was like an underwater paradise ... Fish and other aquatic animals from all around the world, some fish that Sanji not even remember having seen at his cookbooks, peculiar corals and seaweeds ... He could hardly wait for the fishery, to cook those different stuff...

He was so distracted and mesmerized that it took a while to understand why he was feeling an intense pain at the chest area, and reminded that he had to breathe. Rose again, this time in despair, and did not held the laugh from his own foolishness.

"I think I'll leave a little bit, I've been here for so long that I'm starting to feel my legs tired"

Sanji walked to his shirt thrown in the sand with his cigarettes. He picked one, lit, swallowed ... And began to look at the horizon.

"Where's Nami-san by now? What is she doing? " Wondered the Love Cook...

Distracted by looking at the landscape, his eyes were immediately drawn to something, just like magnetism. Something orange on the top of a about two meters rock.

With his typical passionate look, headed for the rock formation where his goddess was sitting on.

Nami was on the top of the large stones, with what appeared to be an album. Sanji had seen it before, it was the album where she kept her completed maps. When Nami saw him, she did not seemed to care and continued entertained with her maps.

"Was she watching me swim all this time?" He blushed with his own thought.

Sanji climbed the rocks to reach the wide top and sat next to Nami.

-Nami-swan, why are you up here by yourself? - Sanji inquired.

-No big deal ... Just wanted a little bit of peace to remember everything that we have gone through ... We are in a special moment of our journey, I thought it would be cool to feel this nostalgia seeing the maps from where we passed until here ...

"Weird, she did not mind I'm so close to her. I even expected a punch pulling me away... Is she okay?" Sanji thought, worried and confused.

-How long have you been here?

-I do not know. A few hours maybe... But less time than you.

"Ah ha! So she knew I was here, she was certainly watching me! "Sanji thought, thrilled with the situation. "But this time I won't force anything. Normally I would ask if she was looking at me, but today I feel as if things were different ... It's like she says: Today is a special day... "

-Your maps are really beautiful, although I do not quite understand what they are showing ... You are my pride! - Flirted Sanji

Nami gave a weak laugh. Clearly something was bothering her.

-What's wrong with you, my Mellorine? - Sanji asked, sounding more serious, worried.

-Nothing ... - Nami said anyway.

-Come on, I know you well enough to know that something bothers you, my princess! - Sanji put his hands over hers, which were on the album resting on her knees, and held. He was so worried that he did not noticed that she allowed him to do it, and not suppressed him for the act.

-Sanji-kun, what will you do after we leave this island? I mean, the journey came to an end, everyone accomplished their dreams but me. There is still much to map out...

-Who said that I accomplished my dream?

Nami looked at him, visibly surprised and a bit confused.

-Huh ... But you met the All Blue! It really exists and...

-Yeah, accomplished that dream ... - Sanji interrupted - But my greatest dream still not even close to be accomplished, unfortunately.

-What are you talking about? Everyone knows from the moment they met you when you left Baratie! Your biggest dream is to prove the existence of the All Blue! ...

Sanji sighed, more seriously than usual. Nami felt uncomfortable in the presence of his serious way she had never seen, at the same time she though interesting. Even after so long, she still did not know him as he seemed to know her.

-Come on Nami-san, is not difficult to guess. In fact, it is kind of obvious my Mellorine.

They were facing each other as had never happened before. But strangely, they acted naturally, as if it were a normal thing between them.

Nami looked deep into Sanji's blue eyes, and did not took too long for her to understand.

For so long, and clearly his feelings had not changed. In the few seconds that have passed, many things and many moments passed through her head.

-Nami-san? - He called, after realizing she was lost in her own thoughts with a vacant stare.

Startled, she came back to reality and pulled her hands close to the body, rubbing her arms.

-Are you cold, Nami-san? - Said Sanji already taking out his shirt to give her hurriedly.

-No, it was just the scare! I was distracted ... There's no need, I...

-Oh, a thousand apologies for scaring you, my Goddess! I won't forgive myself for having scared you! - Said Sanji with a twinge of despair, putting his social shirt on Nami's shoulders, even though she refused.

Strangely, Nami felt comfortable. The peculiar Sanji's straw cigarrete smell on his shirt made her feel protected. That smell say something as "he's here with me, he will take care of me." She felt even stranger when he realized that for the first time in so long ... At the same time, she felt a twinge of "discomfort" when realized that he might go back to Baratie and she would never see him ever again.

"No way! Seriously that I will miss that Ero-Cook?! And why the HELL am I looking at him shirtless? Since when he had this... Beautiful body?" She shook her head as if to frighten those thoughts and added:

-No need to apologize!...

-Oh, so merciful of you, my Mellorine! - Sanji held her hands again, and once again she did not felt the need to pull him away.

-You know Sanji-kun ... After all this time, I never really thanked you for everything you did for me. Never let me be uncomfortable, cared, looked after me so carefully...

-Oh my Mellorine do not thank! It is my honor to serve you and...

-But I need to! For so many years you worked so hard, day after day ... And I always thanked your perks with a dry "thank you" ... How I've been insensible all these years! – Nami's face began to change, she seemed to feel guilty and disappointed at herself. - You deserved so much more coming from me, a perfect gentleman! I didn't even ... - Nami stopped talking, just staring at Sanji's eye.

-Not even...? - Sanji repeated anxiously. At minimum he was shocked by the sudden change of Nami. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide and his cigarette was almost all in ashes, just hanging in the corner of his mouth.

Nami leaned over and hugged Sanji.

-Thank you Sanji. For everything. I'll never forget you. - Nami whispered, her face leaning against Sanji's chest, eyes closed.

First of all, all the muscles of Sanji's body froze. His cigarette fell from his mouth, and his air lacked. He felt his heart race, his face heat up...

He slipped his hands down her back, and pressed her against his chest. He lowered his head, and for the first time he felt her hair on his face.

"Tangerine..." He thought, inhaling the smell of Nami's hair.

When the knot in his throat had given a break, he said whispering, because he knew that she was close enough to hear:

-Be aware that my journey does not end here. Don't you think I'd let you go by yourself map out the world without me. And I believe that none of Mugiwaras would, too.

Nami felt her eyes getting hot, and then a hot trail coming down her face: a tear. She gasped, choking.

-Nami-san, why are you crying? Did I said something that you didn't liked? - Sanji said quickly, disconcerted.

-You really love me and you won't give up, don't you, you fool? - She said, smiling through her tears.

-From the moment I truly fell in love with you, I knew it would be forever. You became my All Blue, Nami-san. - He said, seriously.

Nami felt her face blush. She noticed how beautiful were his words, and how touching. Among his many flirtations with other girls, and his way being a womanizer, she never really took seriously that he really loved her that way. It was funny to consider him as a pretender after so long ignoring him and not taking him seriously. It occurred to her that sometimes bothered her to see him paying attention to other girls besides her. She liked the exclusivity that had.

And there she was, a few seconds hugged to him, thanking someone who she punched whenever he came too close, without thinking twice. Funny how the "imminent end" and the possibility of separation of the crew made her think better about everything. Something changed after so long. Both have matured, been through a lot together. She felt comfortable around him. After all, he was a longtime friend.

She realized that she feel a certain fondness for him. Having accepted this fact, she no longer cared to demonstrate the affection that she feel by the cook. With that, she cuddled better, pushing Sanji's "frozen" body until he was lying down, and snuggled into his chest, eyes closed.

He still motionless, cold sweat, put one of his hands on her back and one in her head, lacing her orange hair between his fingers and caressing.

"Is this really happening?" Sanji thought, perplexed. His head was a whirlwind of thoughts, feelings and emotions. He bit his tongue to see if he was dreaming, and then grimaced with the pain and smiled when realized that he wasn't. With just the hand that was resting on Nami's back, he lit a cigarette. He had never felt so comfortable. Even lying on a cold stone, it all seemed soft as his beloved's peach skin.

The sky had begun to get orange on the horizon, indicating that within some time the sun would set down. Both shared the same thought: "I can't believe I'm lying on a rock on the beach with her (him) near sunset."

Nami was totally confused. Everything she believed, or thought she knew, suddenly changed. Her body was totally horrified by Sanji's caresses. She felt a little embarrassed as she stroked the Cook's naked chest, pondering things she never thought even as a joke. She felt annoyed by his womanizing way, but as soon as she heard he scream her name she felt more cheerful, because she knew he would woo her. She realized that she always felt jealous about him.

-You know Sanji, after all this, I want to have a good life. After realizing my dream, I want to have a ... Almost normal life, you know? Having a family, be a good mother...

He was a pirate, just like her. She knew she would not have a completely normal life being outlaws, and is not just any partner that would give up a normal life for her kind of life. A thief. He knew her more than anyone, perhaps more than herself. Had all her schedules and preferences memorized. For the first time, she saw him as a man. A possible partner. He was attentive, caring, dedicated, honest, protective, funny ... A lovely person! How she had never stopped to see this before?

Sanji pulled Nami closer, getting closer to her face, so he could look into her eyes. He continued to stroke her hair as she absently began stroking his chin. He smiled because it was pleasant her stroking his beard. He didn't knew what to say, none of it seemed to be true.

Nami smiled back, too lost in all this. Everything happened so fast! Suddenly reality, almost. Something that was always in front of her and she never noticed. She denied the desire to prove his lips.

-So be it. I'll always be by your side, wanting you or not. The first step will be your dream, and then a family. – He said serious, with sharp and sincere eyes.

A moment of silence. Nami seemed uneasy with what Sanji said. She bit her lip nervously, looking at her own hand that was stroking Sanji's chin.

- Nami ... Do you want my company? - He asked nervously.

She looked down and stopped stroking Sanji's chin.

He felt something pierce his heart. His body froze and he felt as millions of tiny needles pierce his skin at the same time. His throat knotted, breathing blocked.

"I knew it! How could I be so stupid? Where I was with my head when I thought that my beloved Nami had finally corresponded me... I'm an asshole "- Sanji thought, sitting again and lighting a cigarette. He capped his face with his hands, and took a deep breath. He did not want to cry in front of her. But it hurts like hell.

Nami got scared by him getting up like that. Everything was so abnormal, she needed some time to digest everything. She got up and took a deep breath. But her heart ached to see Sanji hold the crying.

She did not deny that she cared about him and valued the cook's company, but there wasn't how to change years in one day. But ... It was as if all that were true, and she was who never noticed. Still, it was too much to just a few hours. Nami was having headache because she kept thinking, wondering, reminding...

But she felt. Really felt. He was the right guy, wasn't he? Everything indicates to, and have always indicated. She knew. Always knew! But always ignored, never accepted. Now, at the end of the journey, she lowered the guards. That was it, then? Was he? Always was him...

She hugged him behind, burying her face in his neck, and gave a little kiss ... However consuming.

Sanji took his hands from his face, startled.

-Yes - Nami whispered.

Sanji could not stand it and began to sob. He buried his face in his hands again, but this time could not handle the impact of his greatest dream coming true.

-NAMI-SWAAAAANNNNN! - He shouted, crying, laughing, in a mixture of emotions that only tears can describe. He desperately cried in disbelief of what had just happened.

Nami hugged him tightly and cried together. There was no way to explain what had happened in just a few hours. Something that changed the future of both, which was ignored for so many years ... With butterflies in my stomach, she yelled:

-Sanji-kun, you idiot, I can't believe I love you!

He turned back, put his hand on her face, looked into her eyes and said:

-I love you, always loved you and will always love you, my heaven, my dream, my All Blue!

Nami put her hands on Sanji's nape, grabbed his hair and pulled him into the most intense kiss that the cook had dreamed of for so long.

The salty taste of tears mixed with Nami's sweet breath and Sanji's breath of cigarette which she found oddly enjoy. Tongues gently invaded each other's mouth in a relentless pursuit to feel the maximum they could, wanting more and more. Nami pushed Sanji away, panting, trying to pronounce "air", but then dived again into the kiss she could hardly believe that was happening. Unconsciously, Sanji pressed Nami against his body in a "grip" that merely indicated that he would never let her go.

Nami giggled amid the kisses - "He is good at it, who would say".

Sanji nibbled her lips, decreasing the intensity and speed of the kiss and began to be more affectionate with more caresses, much sexier.

Nami began to surrender, but suddenly, startled, pulled away.

-I think we should take it easy ... I know you're in it for years, but to me it is so new that ... I dunno ... - She said with her hands on his chest, keeping a small distance.

Nami blushed and smiled happily as Sanji caressed her face with a embarrassed face.

-I'm sorry my Mellorine, just habit! You will have all the time you want my loved one ...

And there they stayed a few more minutes, just enjoying this unexplainable moment. Stared the horizon, embracing each other. After years together, they were firstly chatting. About fears, tastes, feelings ... Clearly Sanji knew Nami more than anyone, but she was loving to know more about him. She noted that it was something she had always been curious about ... Chatted about the visible fish in All Blue's clear water, reminding moments together, confessed things, recovering the "lost" time ... And when one half of the sky was already dark, and in the other half the sun was finishing set, Sanji got up and took Nami on his lap.

-Come on my Mellorine, it's cold and you're a long time without eating . You'll be the first one to taste the spices of the All Blue...

Skillfully, he jumped off the rock and fell gently, cushioning the impact with his legs. With a beautiful orange sunset on the cold afternoon, Sanji carried Nami to the Mugiwara ship walking by the edge of the beach while All Blue's clear water was touching his feet.

.

.

.

.

.

Well guys, that's it! Thanks for reading and I'm truly sorry about grammatical mistakes. If you like it PLEASE review, it is really important to me! It's my first fanfic, and I love this couple. I made my best to describe them, their feelings, do something that COULD ACTUALLY BE REAL maybe, which is not impossible, and tried to follow their personality at risk to really look like them, not "fantasy fic", but really a possibility of reality.

Thanks again, Minna!

Kisses, Angel~


End file.
